onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... ma perchè al posto di copiare dai siti inglesi e poi tradurre, una pagina non tela scrivi da te? Categorie solo le tue pagine fanno schifo,e poi non gai ridere, sesso:a giorni alterni,oggi maschio ah aha aaaaah non fai ridere sfigato PS la pagina di den è perfetta e gli errori li fai te pechè non hai superato la 5 elementare Potresti rimettere la pagina di Den, ho cercato tra le tue discussioni per capire come mai l' ai tolta... e ho scoperto che un vandalo ti a insultato dicendo che la pagina di den è perfetta ,ma secondome è solo un deficente coglione che ci tiene a rovinare il lavoro altrui, perchè io non mi permettere mai una cosa del genere, e comunque mi capita spesso di fare errori perchè io sono dislessico. Comunque andando al nocciolo della situazione ti vorrei chiedere se tu potresti farmi tornare la mia pagina di Den per poterla corregere. spero che tu possa capire la situazione e come sia andate veramente le cose.The d. master 07:18, mag 31, 2012 (UTC) Non mi prendere per uno stupido per favore avevo avuto qualche piccolo problema con il computer ma l'ho risolto non so vuoi sape altro!!! Utente:Rufy D. 94 .... non tiriamo troppo la corda, so fatti personali!!!! Ok ce posso prova. Rufy D. 94!!!! Non me nè ero accorto ci non aver scritto in fondo :-(. Comunque Lamba viene chiamato così 2 volte sù 2 in one piece green, invece sulla serie regolare non saprei dato che non ho potuto comprarli.The d. master 13:19, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Buone notizie Ho provato più volte a ricaricare l'immagine correttamente ma non me l'ho fà fare.The d. master 14:30, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Avw Non lo sai che i codici ip sono dinamici, lo sfigato qui sei tu a collaborare a questa cazzata di idea P.s. Conosco una hack che può eliminare questa cazzo di wiki Da Danbator Ah questa notte ho vandalizzato ringrazia quegli stronzi del VSTF di avermi bloccato. Se non mi avessero bloccato la wiki sarebbe tutta vandalizata Lo conosco il rollback brutto coglione e so firmare pero non lo faccio perché vedresti il mio codice ip( che comunque so cambiare) Pirla, non lo sai che tenendo premuto invio salto tutti i pop up, e poi uso google chrome E adesso che ho cambiato ip cosa mi dici Perché non aderisci al Avw. Blocca levithian89 e poi elimina tutte le pagine. Sai che risate faremmo quando lo scoprirà. Vado a svuotare wiki inattive almeno la nessuno mi rompe i coglioni Non preoccuparti ritornerò con altri vandali La prima superiore. Comunque siamo un organizzazione so chi chiamare se mi serve aiuto brutto figlio di puttana, adesso vado a vandalizzare nonciclopedia con un wikia BOT Non goire hai vinto una battaglia non la guerra. Ride bene chi ride ultimo. scusa Sono quello che ti ha rotto le scatole nel mese di giugno firmandosi con Avw. Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di ricominciare. volevo solo chiederti scusa, era solo un modo per sfogarmi dopo quello che mi è successo. Adesso capisco di essere stato un vero bastardo a prendermela con voi. Già che ci sono colgo l'opportunita per scusarmi con tutti gli utenti di wikia,Admin,helper, e membri del vstf. Spero possiate perdonarmi. Cordialmente Danbator98 P.s. Di tutte le persone che ho danneggiato su wikia tu mi sembravi assieme a Auditore5 il più simpatico Ultima cosa l' Avw non è mai stata un associazione vera e propria (aveva solo 3 membri, di cui 2 non hanno mai vandalizzato) ti chiedo ancora scusa per tutti i danni che ho fatto Saga di FI visto che c'è molto da fare per rob lucci mi potresti dire il nome di un'altro traduttore così mi posso mettere d'accordo magari la sua email/account facebook e anche il tuo in modo che per qualsiasi urgenz aci riusciamo a sentire ;) ;)Eneru97 (discussioni) 19:16, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) scusami..forse è meglio che me ne vada. scusa, un po' la connessione era lenta, un po' ero distratto e poi volevo aumentare il numero di modifiche per ottenere una medaglia.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:43, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) ... Lo sai che sei un po noioso Scusa amministratore ... XWWWSARGON80x (discussioni) 12:35, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) ah. scusa allora. Articoli nuovi Riguardo al fatto di limitare la creazione di articoli "recenti", non sono del tutto d'accordo. Capisco perché tu la pensi così', ma generalmente si incoraggia la creazione di contenuti per migliorare la visibilità della wiki. Più i contenuti sono ricchi e migliori, più si ottiene una maggiore visibilità e si attraggono maggiori visitatori (e qui ti do ragione a te sulla creazione di articoli completi), ma è anche vero che tutti gli articoli "vecchi" sono molto meno probabilmente i meno ricercati, per cui secondo me è molto meglio avere articoli nuovi, anche se bozze, che non averli. Infatti, tra i consigli che si danno a chi crea una wiki c'è la creazione di articoli anche se di poche righe o bozze. Quindi secondo me, non guasta avere articoli "recenti" come Elizabello II, che poi si riprenderanno in seguito. P.S.: il mio parlare di "visibilatà" e "attrarre visitatori" non significa che non voglia creare articoli di qualità, sto solo dicendo che non è necessario creare un articoli apposto al primo colpo, ma magari avere già tutti gli articoli, anche se bozze, e poi lavorare per renderli a posto. Ovviamente, non voglio dire che devi fare così, solo che non trovo del tutto sbagliato il lavoro di PGV. Scusa se ti disturbo ma quando si inseriranno le immagioni nella pagina Sakazuki. 95.239.24.229 14:28, mag 26, 2013 (UTC) Si scusa mi ero completamente dimenticato di quelle... le faccio prendendo le immagini dal riassunto della TOEI. Il problema è che lo aggiornano di solito 4-5 giorni dopo la messa in onda dell'episodio per cui per l'episodio di oggi bisogna aspettare. Ok, oggi mi limito a creare la pagina del Buki Buki, poi credo che farò pausa per qualche giorno perché da lunedì a giovedì compresi sono impegnatissimo e avrò poco tempo a disposizione per occuparmi della wiki. Comunque se dovessi avere un attimo libero andrei avanti sicuramente. La prossima che vorrei fare è Buffalo dato che l'unica parte lunga della sua pagina (la storia) è condivisa con Baby 5 e dice quasi le stesse cose, poi farei il Guru Guru e successivamente quelle dei personaggi apparsi a Punk Hazard che dovrebbero essere ormai chiuse tutte tranne quella di Caesar. Se dovessi iniziare Buffalo prima di venerdì ti avviserei subito. PGV 2 (discussione) 19:26, 26 mag, 2013 UTC : Ultima cosa e poi non rompo più giuro XD non sarebbe meglio creare anche lo schema dei Pirati di Bellamy? E' stato creato per i Pirati di Bartolomeo, per cui penso si possa fare anche per i Pirati di Bellamy. Adesso devo staccare per cui nel caso ci sentiamo venerdì. Se riesco a fare qualcosa prima non mancherò di avvisarti. PGV 2 (discussione) 19:53, 26 mag, 2013 UTC Mi sono espresso male io, volevo dire il template di navigazione che per i pirati di Bellamy non è stato fatto. Riguardo all'unione delle pagine di Abdullah e Jeet che ne pensate? PGV 2 (discussione) 9:37, 27 mag, 2013 UTC Volevo chiederti cosa manca più per la pagina di Akainu, e poi per quanto riguarda Sapi bisogna solo inserire l'immagine di profilo. 95.247.8.116 13:10, mag 27, 2013 (UTC) Non ho capito che "sottocategoria" ci andrebbe messa... Adesso dato che ho un attimo libero provo a fare Buffalo e il Guru Guru, se ci fosse qualche problema non esitare a dirmelo. PGV 2 (discussione) 18:02, 28 mag, 2013 UTC Ho notato una cosa nella pagina degli imperatori bisognerebbe aggiungere l'immagine nuova in cui sono presenti Teach, Big Mom, Kaido, e Shanks. Non credi? 87.7.191.85 18:09, mag 28, 2013 (UTC) La tua è discriminazione nei confronti dei mezzi manifesti. vergognati. Scherzi a parte, non penso ci niente che non va in quelle immagini. Le immagini dei volantini da ricercati sono sempre mostrate negli articoli e in fondo la parte più importante è l'immagine stessa. Anche senza i numeri sotto non cambia molto... Per la categoria delle cover giapponesi, non mi sembrava necessario farlo, ma non in fondo non c'è neanche nulla di male in creare quella categoria, per cui la aggiungerò con il bot alle altre cover. Non ho capito. Certo, oggi dovrei riuscire a sistemarla. PGV 2 (discussione) 09:39, 31 mag, 2013 UTC ciao, come va? Penso di aver finito con Yarisugi. Che ne dici?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:44, mag 31, 2013 (UTC) Va bene. Mi potresti dire gli errori che ho fatto così da non ripeterli?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 16:45, mag 31, 2013 (UTC) Mi sembra di aver fatto tutto ciò che hai detto.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 11:43, giu 1, 2013 (UTC) I blog li possono creare solo gli utente, i forum sono liberi. Quindi idealmente si darebbe la possibilità a tutti di creare una discussione. Se i lettori mediamente avessero superato la seconda elementare, forse ci sarebbero discussioni più interessanti. Su questo aspetto sono d'accordo con te (almeno presumo che tu la pensi così) di cancellare le discussioni stupide o scritte da cani (se sono interessanti basta anche riformurarle). Gli utenti che aprono quelle discussioni sono probabilmenti gli stessi che hanno inondato la wikirisposte di domande inutili. Magari creo qualche discussione anche io per stimolare un po' la gente. Originariamente avevo programmato di usare il forum per coinvolgere la gente anche da facebook, ma non ho avuto tempo di mettere in pratica la cosa. Ho sbagliato a mettere una categoria. Come la tolgo? Ti riferisci all'occupazione? Mi va bene toglierla. Per la questione Macro e della specificazione, io pensavo che il caso di Hack fosse un'eccezione, altrimenti dovremmo fare quel lavoro per tutte le disambiguazioni. Non mi sembra il caso onestamente per Macro. Per il gli spacey, penso che allora dobbiamo metterli come soprannome o comunque lasciarlo indicato nell'introduzione com'è adesso. Per hack, non capisco perchè pensi non sia coerente lasciarlo così. Pensavo che usassimo il criterio di specificare entrambi solo sono più o meno equamente importanti, oppure vuoi necessariamente specificare sempre quando i nomi sono uguali? Ragioniamo nel caso ci fossero altri casi come Macro... Anche perchè, piccola considerazione, se ci sono due "Macro" dal momento che uno è chiamato Macro (spacey) è ovvio che l'altro sia l'uomo-pesce, per cui in fondo è come se fossero specificati entrambi. Il grado militare non lo toglierei dall'introduzione, perchè tecnicamente noi diciamo che sono soprannomi ma quello non è mai stato chiarito. Poi in tutte le pagine mettiamo i soprannomi nell'introduzione, non vedo perchè dovremmo toglierli proprio a quelle. Riguardo all'altra questione, il mio punto era che nel caso Hack abbiamo specificato entrambi perchè entrambi avevano quasi la stessa notorietà, mentre nel caso di Macro, l'uomo-pesce non sarebbe specificato PER dargli più peso in quanto più importante e conosciuto. Quindi, avendo capito che si faceva così, trovavo coerente non specificare l'uomo-pesce. Anche se non mi convince molto, se tu invece sei convinto, specifica pure entrambi. Ovviamente pero il redirect "Macro" punterà all'uomo-pesce, credo che quello sia sottinteso. Risposta Onestamente a me piace così com'è... non ti piace proprio a te? Non vedo la necessità di mostrare il titolo tradotto "in lettere", non che non sia importante (lo farei se ci fosse più spazio), ma se compare quando vai sopra il titolo giapponese essendo la sua traduzione mi sembra perfettamente logico. Per i template, grazie per avermelo detto. Io ho sempre un tab aperto sulle ultime modifiche e onestamente li ho aggiunti per comodità. Il template discussioni tiene traccia delle ultime discussione che facilmente si perdono nelle ultime modifiche, mentre l'altro ha link veloci per pagine della wiki. Essendo "compressi" occupano solo due righe (o le vedi "espansi"?), per cui non mi sembrava dessero fastidio, quindi esattamente cos'è che ti da fastidio? :Ah, inoltre ti informo che ho appena preso il volume 67. * Per i template toglili pure, c'è un link per la modifica. Il fatto è che io i link a sinistra non li ho! Poi suppongo che le discussioni "perse" siano più comuni per la wiki inglese (in una giornata viene riciclata l'intera pagina). * Per il volume, lo sfogliato velocemente e non mi sembra ci siano grandi cambiamenti... l'unico cosa di diverso che mi è balzata all'occhio è "Mone" per monet. in seguito aggiornerò i titoli. * Per la questioni episodi, non capisco perchè faccia tanta differenza, o meglio, perchè la fa se la tua spiegazione è "perchè è diverso dal profilo episodio". Voglio dire, rispetto al profilo episodio mancherebbero anche le sigle, gli autori e via dicendo. Teoricamente la lista di episodi dovrebbe essere solo una cosa compatta con le informazioni essenziali, il resto si tratta di impaginazione. E proprio per un discorso di impaginazione, mi sembra che sia a posto così (piccola nota poi: tutto sto casino cmq nasce dal fatto che la skin oasis è illogicamente strettissima, se ci fosse solo monobook il problema non si porrebbe neanche). :Ah poi non so se lo sai ma nelle tue preferenze puoi impostare il numero di modifiche/giorni delle ultime modifiche, 50 mi sembrano un po' poche io di solito ne tengo 250. Sulla wiki inglese fanno quasi 300 modifiche al giorno per quello il template torna utile. Il volume non l'ho letto, l'ho sfogliato in 45 secondi netti, per cui sicuramente mi è sfuggito qualcosa. * Corporazione Zambai * Stanza dei biscotti * Momonosuke * Viene chiamato padron/padrone... * Ope Ope * Caesar Clown e Gas Gas. Inoltre gli Yeti Cool Brothers sono rimasti così. * Sindh, Mocia, Dolan e Ally. Per il resto la star è stata brava e non ha cambiato nulla. * Law dice che "i log non registrano quest'isola". Non ho capito il tuo dubbio... noi scriviamo esattamente quello senza dare spiegazioni perchè non ne abbiamo. Tra l'altro vorrei controllare con l'originare la traduzione... voglio dire tra "i log non la registrano" e "i log non la puntano" c'è una differenza no? Ma per il momento scriviamo quello. * No, non ho aggiornato le miniavventure. Tra l'altro se non sbaglio non sono aggiornate neanche quelle del volume precedente. Programmo di farlo in un altro momento tutte insieme. Aiuto Meganoide, ciao, sono Bardak97... Nella mia vecchia wiki (che adesso non considero quasi più, ma ogni tanto vi ritorno) avevo un grosso problema... Un "vandalo" ha cominciato a creare pagine che non hanno nulla a che vedere con l'argomento della wiki, scrivere commenti poco carini, e modificare le pagine pre-esistenti e i profili degli altri collaboratori con parolacce eccetera... Non sono mai riuscito a liberarmi di lui, perchè, dopo il ban, cambiava codice IP e ritornava, l'avrò bannato almeno 100 volte, cambiava IP almeno 3 volte al giorno; e spesso, con un altro codice, scriveva commenti del tipo "Bardak97, hai visto cosa ha fatto quel collaboratore? Bannalo, presto!", sapendo di essere lui e prendendosi gioco di tutti... Mi ha fatto anche capire che non lo fa solo con la mia wiki, ma anche con altre... Dato che ho letto che tu "non hai pietà per quei poveri vandali", conosci un modo per bannarlo definitivamente dalla wiki? Comunque, adesso ho la wiki nuova, che non ha ancora scoperto xD Spero mi rispondi presto, ciao... Bardak97 (discussioni) 10:03, giu 12, 2013 (UTC) Io ho sempre pensato che il metodo delle parentesi quadre e il metodo che ho usato oggi su Rufy, Sanji e Zoro sia uguale, e non cambia nulla se uso l'uno o l'altro... Comunque, usando le quadre, la parola o la frase dentro le quadre, deve coincidere con il nome della pagina che si ricollega. Molte volte non è così, quindi, usando le quadre, dovrei cambiare anche le parole? Esempio: "Ciurma di Foxy" --> "Pirati di Foxy" eccetera... Poi, Rufy, Sanji e Zoro, sono bozze. Significa che devono essere cancellati e create delle nuove pagine, oppure modificare completamente l'articolo nella stessa pagina? In qualunque caso, non sopporto vedere quei piccoli errori di grammatica quando mi capita di leggere quella cosa là... Con le traduzioni da inglese in italiano, non sono tanto bravo... E non so come posso collaborare... Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:23, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Il risultato è lo stesso ok... Il fatto è che non mi piace fare modifiche in "modalità codice sorgente", mi piace di più la "modalità visuale", e ho notato che alcune pagine, possono essere modificate solo dalla codice sorgente, non capisco il motivo di "bloccare" la visuale... Per le bozze, come hai detto tu, non tolgo nè aggiungo niente, aggiusto solo errori di grammatica che vi sono sfuggiti... Per la cosa dei profili, non so se ho ben capito, posso provare, e se sbaglio, voi Admin avete il rollback, no? Bardak97 (discussioni) 14:54, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Interlink e profili Ok, qui sono in fondo? Comunque, ho inserito l'immagine di Seamars. Il problema stava che l'immagine è .png, ma nella descrizione c'era .jpg xD Adesso sto facendo il profilo di Blueno, e poco fa ho fatto Wapol... Bardak97 (discussioni) 12:33, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) OK capito tutto. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 12:52, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, su maiuscole e minuscole, ho ancora da imparare... Ma Agosto non va maiuscolo? È nome proprio di mese, come anche i giorni della settimana sono maiuscoli... Le categorie se posso inserire anche senza aprire la modifica del personaggio, tra poco provo con Seamars... Ma devono essere in un ordine specifico? Io nelle mie wiki le ho sempre messe come capita xD Comunque ho finito Blueno... Bardak97 (discussioni) 12:56, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Sono d'accordo sul fatto che solamente perchè una pagina sia presente sulla wiki inglese allora non significa che vada creata anche qui. Però semplicemente credo vada creata, così come andranno create le pagine sulla serie o gli editori (a loro tempo, sono secondarie), cosa che presumo tu non sia d'accordo. Il punto è che non penso una pagina sia "utile" o "inutile", è pertinente alla wiki e riguarda la serie. Non c'è differenza con pagine come Episodi e film o capitoli e volumi. Ah scusa. Quando il "tutorial" è finito dimmelo. Penso di aver finito, ne ho messe 2 e non so neanche se sono giuste. Non conosco il personaggio, ma ho messo "maschi", e "deceduti" perchè penso che è morto dato che c'è scritto che è stato colpito da Ener... Esiste la categoria "Alieni"? Altrimenti non so cosa mettere come razza... E poi non so che ruolo ha e che stile di lotta usa... Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:12, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Le note fra parentesi non dovrebbero più comparire nella navigazione dei marine, correggimi se sbaglio (e ricordati che frose dovrai aggiornare la pagina per vedere le modifiche). Per i Aiuto:Link interlingua, ricordati che sebbene sia importante aggiungerli alle nostre pagine, per noi è più importante aggiungerli alle pagine inglesi così da avere più link che puntano alla nostra wiki. Per l'interlink, subito dopo che ti ho fatto la domanda, ho scritto anche che avevo capito... Devo scrivere quella cosa alla fine della pagina? Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:50, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Scusa, non sei fuso tu, mi sono spiegato male io xD No, nulla, mi riferivo a en:nome inglese tra parentesi quadre. Comunque, ci ho provato con Arlong Park e mi è riuscito, quindi ho capito ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:55, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, per adesso continuo con i profili... Si, l'ho fatto anche nella wiki inglese, capisco che è più importante lì che qui, perchè è "per farsi pubblicità" xD Spiegami quello che vuoi appena hai tempo, però ti avviso, in questi giorni mi trasferisco in campagna, e non so se e quando avrò connessione, mi dispiace perdere il contatore dei giorni in questa wiki e nella mia... :( Bardak97 (discussioni) 14:04, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Dato che Doflamingo 1 si sta occupando della pagina di Oimo, potresti incollarmi quella di Mr. Mellow. Inoltre potrei anche dargli una mano. Mi sono accorto che la pagina di Law non è stata ancora aggiornata. Se vuoi posso farlo io. Oneace (discussioni) 17:07, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Purtroppo ho poco tempo a disposizione ultimamente e non riesco a creare le pagine da zero, per cui volevo chiederti un favore: potresti creare tu le pagine di Seamars, Oimo e Karsee inserendo il contenuto inglese? Poi alla traduzione mi occupo io tranquillo, è solo questione di tempistica e nient'altro. Le traduzioni le faccio velocemente, ma non riesco anche a creare la pagina ed inserire i dati per mancanza di tempo >.<. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:10, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Su Seamars, scusa, metto l'interlink appena finisco il profilo di Galdino... Su umano e umani, lo terrò a mente... Sul mese, ok, d'ora in poi lo scriverò minuscolo ma secondo me è sbagliato... Non capisco cos'è e a cosa serve "Nihongo"... Sulla Navigazione, non ci ho capito tanto... Meglio se l'imparo dopo, per adesso mi hai dato abbastanza compiti ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 18:15, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, il "Nihongo" lo metti tu perchè non ho capito come funziona xD Per Mr. Mellow, alcune categorie erano già inserite, non ricordo se ne ho messe altre, ma ho messo l'interlink e il profilo. Poi ne ho fatti altri, e ringrazio la Going Merry che mi ha fatto guadagnare la Modifica Fortunata 53000!!! Questa è la seconda che ho, ma vedo che tu ne hai moltissime ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 10:11, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Scusa, non ho risposto subito perchè ero andato a pranzare... Per l'immagine di Mr. Mellow, ricordo di avere messo tutto, comunque, adesso guardo... Ho sempre messo anche la seconda età dentro la parentesi perchè ho visto che in molte altre pagine era così xD Vabè, non farò più questo errore ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 11:31, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Scusami, hai ragione. Non ripeterò l'errore. Oneace (discussioni) 12:13, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Ho finito di tradurre Oimo, adesso inserisco anche lo schema iniziale così la pagina sarà completa del tutto. PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:39, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Volevo farti una domanda: per la medaglia "Istantanea" (quella in cui devi inserire un'immagine) bisogna inserire immagini in una pagina dedicata ad un personaggio o a un luogo di Ono Piece? Perchè ne ho messe nella mio profilo e non le conta. Se puoi spiegami. Ti chiedo un favore, dammi qualcosa da fare (le pagine da tradurre andavano benissimo). Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 14:37, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah, quindi ho fatto lo stesso errore in tutti i profili xD Quindi devo rifarmi il giro da capo e corregere il compleanno... Per l'interlink con le altre lingue, me l'aveva già detto Leviathan ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:02, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Meganoide, non sto dando la colpa a te, nè a nessun altro, ho capito di aver sbagliato, e devo solo fare il giro da capo per aggiustare tutto... Adesso però devo andare, appena torno continuo con profili e interlink ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:14, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Immagini Scusami, appena hai detto che mancava un'immagine, ho preso la prima che ho visto senza scendere... Comunque, adesso, mi hai assegnato come compito profili e interlink, e c'è molto da fare su quello, non mi è mai piaciuto mettere immagini xD Vabè, adesso la metto e poi continuo il mio lavoro ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 16:51, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Ho capito che non è un compito, infatti mi diverto ad aiutarvi ;) Ho detto solo che non mi è mai piaciuto mettere immagini, ma per aiutarvi, ne metterò quante ne posso xD È sbagliato se carico l'immagine cancellando il vecchio codice? Comunque ho provato anche a tradurre la sezione "curiosità", controlla ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 17:05, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Si, però il mio inglese fa pena... Comunque, per la licenza, forse ho capito dove sbaglio... Bardak97 (discussioni) 17:19, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Si, spero sia facile... Comunque, oggi ho finito di trasferirmi e non ho problemi di connessione (per adesso), quindi posso continuare a collaborare ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 20:20, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Scusami se ho pensato solo alle medaglie, in effetti non servono a niente. Farò la pagina di Karsee, ma se sbaglio qualcosa avvertimi, OK? Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 06:21, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Ho fatto Karsee come volevi tu. Solo che non so mettere le immagini nei template "Profilo personaggio" (se non ne metti nessuna viene fuori la scritta "Nessuna immagine disponibile"). Mi spiegheresti come si fa? Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 08:53, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Ho fatto la pagina Fullbody, ma è in gran parte in inglese, da tradurre. Andrò ancora avanti con la traduzione, ma intanto potresti farlo sapere a qualcuno, visto che sei l'amministratore, che potrebbe tradurlo, in parte o tutto. --Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 14:31, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Risposta Darò un'occhiata, però non ti assicuro nulla, devo prima controllare fino a che livello possiamo intervenire nelle problematiche locali. Non conosco la situazione, ma penso che gli altri utenti reagiscono male ai tuoi suggerimenti perchè sei troppo insistente, so che è difficile per te ma dovresti avere più pazienza e se ad un problema non si trova una soluzione non necessariamente la si deve trovare immediatamente, inizia dai punti di accordo. Anche se hai ragione, prima devi convincere gli altri in fondo. In ogni caso, quel che è fatto è fatto, quindi vediamo cosa si può fare. Non posso rispondere per lei, ma penso che Minerva non ti risponda perchè sicuramente è molto occupata e forse perchè non vuole intervenire troppo, ma come ho detto non lo so. Non sei l'unico che la contatta regolarmente poi. Ti farò sapere nelle prossime settimane, tu in tanto lascia spazio agli altri utenti così si calmano un attimo, le wiki non scappano in fondo. Guarda che cmq ti ha bannato per un giorno, allo stesso modo come facciamo qui con utenti che non collaborano. Poi controllerò meglio, ma basta poi che ti chiarisci e il problema è risolto. Se vuoi un consiglio, chiedi l'attivazione del forum e usate quello per discutere cambiamenti generici o le pagine discussione per le singole pagine, ed evita di sembrare che dai gli ordini, ma spiega semplicemente perchè credi una cosa vada fatta. Esattamente come fanno nella wiki inglese. Ci sono già pochi utenti che si fanno avanti, per cui non c'è molto da selezionare. Poi credo che Minerva non abbia voluto darti i diritti a te anche per evitare di avere utenti con troppe wiki da gestire, come spesso succede. Onestamente non capisco poi l'essenzialità dei diritti di amministrazione, l'90% delle cose che si devono fare su una wiki si possono fare da utenti registrati. Se ti ricordi io qui ho lavorato tranquillamente per molti mesi senza essere amministratore. Per cui, se ci sono delle cose che richiedono attenzione di un amministratore, fai una categorie (da rimuovere, da rinominare ecc.) e poi si vedrà dopo. Forse hai ragione, se continuo a dire che non ho tempo, quella galleria non so quando verrà fatta... Questa volta falla tu ;) Per la wiki di Dragon Ball, ci sono talmente tante di quelle cavolate nelle varie pagine che non so se ridere o piangere, e poi i nomi della Mediaset fanno schiho e neanche me li ricordo xD One Piece mi piace ma non sono tanto preparato, ma sono un super esperto di Dragon Ball, e gli unici con cui posso discutere seriamente sono nella Sezione Commenti di Multiverse, non so se lo conosci, dai un'occhiata ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 08:18, lug 2, 2013 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare, fino a quando avrò degli attimi liberi per venire nella Wiki aggiornerò io le pagine nuove. Su Noland ti aiuto volentieri, ma da domani perché oggi sono pieno di impegni e non ho proprio tempo... anche perché se le anticipazioni sono vere su Noland va aggiunta una parte molto importante. PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:39, 2 lug, 2013 (UTC) Sono tornato!!!Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 17:19, lug 2, 2013 (UTC) certo!Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 15:27, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) Oggi ho terminato di tradurre Montblanc Noland, e se l'hai notato ho anche aggiunto la nuova parte riguardante il suo coinvolgimento con Green Bit. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:20, 4 lug, 2013 (UTC) Probabilmente oggi faccio il copia incolla di Mone, per cui lei sarà la prima, poi toccherà a Vergo. Però ti dico subito che a parte oggi nei prossimi giorni non avrò moltissimo tempo, cercherò di fare più che posso oggi stesso. PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:57, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) Ho copiato la parte di Mone, ma in verità ti scrivo perché voglio farti una domanda: dopo che si avrà finito tutto ciò che riguarda One Piece ossia personaggi, capitoli, episodi, volumi, saghe, isole, ecc... (ci vuole ancora tantissimo e lo so tranquillo, parlo per ipotesi), si faranno anche le pagine su One Piece nel mondo e sui videogiochi? Mia curiosità e nient'altro. PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:22, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) stavo pensando: non potremmo fare una wiki su detective conan?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:21, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) che pagina devo fare?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:37, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) stavo pensando: non potremmo fare una wiki su detective conan? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:47, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) Ho terminato di tradurre Mone, adesso fino a mercoledì sarò assente e giovedì mi occuperò di ciò che riguarderà il Capitolo 714, per cui di Vergo FORSE me ne occupo venerdì se sarò libero. PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:43, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) Scusami farò più attenzione quando tradurrò. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 08:55, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Oooooooops! Non sapevo che Oda ne avesse già parlato. Ti prego scusami. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 10:11, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Smetterò di fare modifiche nella wiki per un po' così evito di fare scemenze. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 10:48, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) potremmo farla insieme, cominciando io e te. No? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:07, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) non sono un bravo trafuttore per 'inglese ho 7 in materia Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 19:56, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) allora non ho detto che conosco la storia fino alla saga di drum.Io la storia la quasi tutta intendevo che nelle anime sono arrivato alla saga di drum ma io conosco di più.Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 20:05, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Blog Scusa ma non sono d'accordo sul cancellare i blog così per quei motivi... finchè non sono fuori luogo, i blog sono come una pagina personale. Cancellarli perchè "non piacciono" mi sembra che dia l'impressione di un atteggiamento ostile e scoraggiare gli utenti. Nessuno è obbligato a commentare se non è interessato o non gli piace l'argomento, se un blog non è interessante verrà presto ignorato. Riguardo ai videogiochi e a One Piece nel mondo fateci un pensierino quando sarà tutto terminato. Poi volevo anche farti una domanda: dei Mugi solo Nami e Brook sono completi e quindi sono anche gli unici che possono essere aggiornati appena esce il nuovo Capitolo giusto? PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:54, 8 lug, 2013 (UTC) :Personalmente ritengo che un portale sui videgiochi andrebbe fatto un giorno, ma essendo una cosa assolutamente secondaria ce lo potremmo permettere quando avremo più collaboratori e meno cose da fare. Tanto per buttarla lì. Nelle pagine di Yamakaji, Onigumo e Strawberry, c'e un paragrafo inerente 10° film, in cui i tre viceammiragli assistono alla caduta del Leone dorato. Credo che bisogni eliminare quel paragrafo, primo perchè non ha nulla a che fare con la storia e poi perchè altrimenti dovremmo aggiungere a molti personaggi il pezzo riguardante il film di Z (o anche altri film). Inoltre nella wiki, per quanto riguarda i personaggi canonici, non c'è traccia di eventi, saghe filler o tantomeno film, perchè è tutto basato sul manga. Se sei daccordo posso farlo anch'io. Oneace (discussioni) 13:11, lug 8, 2013 (UTC) Come ho detto i videogiochi non sono un priorità per me, finchè la wiki non sarà più o meno completa e finchè non si trova qualche utente che ci vuole stare dietro, non mi sogno di farlo io. Per strong world seguendo un po' la discussione la mia attuale opinione a riguardo è questa: * Partiamo con il dire che Shiki e il capitolo 0 sono canonici. Direi che su questo non ci dovrebbero essere dubbi. * Sebbene Shiki sia canonico, a conti fatti non c'è nessuna "prova" che strong world sia canonica. Nessun intreccio con la trama del manga per intenderci, Oda ne parla, ma di fatto la storia del manga non ha nessun legame con quella del film. Inoltre ci sarebbero un paio di contraddizioni con il film e il manga, poco rilevanti però. * Anche se non c'è nulla che leghi il film al manga, non è che siano agli antipodi. Dire che strong world "è avvenuto" mi sembra sensato. Conclusione, adesso ammetto che ad essere fiscale strong world sarebbe filler. Ma siccome il prequel è canonico e il film ha senso nella storia del manga, per continuità ammetterei che il film è anch'esso è canonico. O forse no. Non lo so neanche io. Se mai più tardi apro un piccolo forum/pagina di discussione, dove faccio la sintesi delle tesi pro/contro strong world canonico, così poi decidiamo meglio. * Se fossi un bar io farei andare al bagno chiunque, non penso che useranno solo il mio di bagno! Per i blog, non voglio essere troppo restrittivo perchè non ci vedo nessun beneficio nell'esserlo. Non creano nessun problema, inoltre sono una buona fonte per convertire lettori in editori (metà degli utenti della wiki inglese hanno detto che si sono registrati o aver contribuito dopo che leggevano regolarmente i blog). Però capisco perchè hai cancellato il blog di quell'utente che non aveva mai contribuito, cioè che se vieni qui almeno dacci una mano invece di usare la wiki per dire quello che vuoi. Non ho ben chiaro delle condizioni per dire questi blog li teniamo e questi no al momento però... il messaggio che ho lasciato su FB voleva dire che la pagina di FB non era una pagina a sé stante, ma solo uno specchio della wiki, per cui era meglio che parlasse della wiki e non andasse fuori tema, ma anche lì quello che postano gli utenti (purchè non sia spam) non mi importa, tanto rimangono nella loro sezione. Molte wiki hanno forum e blog attivi e non c'è nessun problema in quello, a parte quelli che scrivono cose senza senso da immigrati di prima generazione, se un blog non è interessante o non è originale lo si ignora. Altrimenti sembra veramente che un utente può creare un blog solo "se piace a noi", non mi sembra un buon criterio. Però ripeto gli utenti medi non giocano a mio favore e non ho ben chiaro un criterio oggettivo. * Avrei preferito usare la pagina di discussione piuttosto che il forum (dato che riguardava una cosa sola e non un tema generale, magari quando creiamo la pagina sposto la discussione). Sebbene tu abbia ragione con il dire che in pratica sbrighiamo noi le faccende, sia perchè ci interessano sia perchè partecipiamo, lo faccio più che altro per una questione di archivio. Voglio dire, se tra un anno uno dice che secondo lui strong world è canonico non posso mica dirgli (cioè posso, ma non mi sembra la maniera più consona) che abbiano deciso così una volta e neanche io mi ricordo perché. Se ti ricordi anche noi avevamo deciso delle cose e poi ce ne siamo dimenticate. Se si tratta di discutere di articolo, in genere preferisco usare le pagine di discussione, tanto alla fine discutiamo io e te cmq, non cambia molto. In che modo posso sostituire un immagine tratta dal manga con una dell'anime? Oneace (discussioni) 14:14, lug 11, 2013 (UTC) Shiki Salve, Meganoide! Volevo soltanto avvisarti del fatto che nei prossimi giorni (salvo impegni improvvisi, comunque dubito che ce ne saranno di così pressanti) ho intenzione di dare una bella sistemata all'articolo riguardante Shiki... Una cosa "alla Ener", insomma! Ho visto "Strong World" qualche tempo fa e mi è molto piaciuto, così come il "Leon d'Oro" è diventato uno dei miei villain favoriti, pertanto ho deciso di "farmi coraggio" (anche se, più che altro, ho trovato la voglia!) e di iniziare a sistemare come si deve la sua pagina. A presto! Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 20:15, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Se ci tieni tanto potrei fare in questo modo (come ho fatto in passato per la pagina di Ener), però non vedo che differenza ci sia. Che importanza ha sapere cosa venga dalla wiki inglese e cosa no? Comunque, per il momento sto praticamente traducendo pari pari dalla wiki inglese, tranne ogni tanto un paio di aggiunte e considerazioni. Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 21:21, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) So che teoricamente sarebbe filler (personalmente, a me piace considerarla canonica, però so che la cosa è oggetto di dibattito e, pertanto, in una enciclopedia sarebbe meglio considerarlo filler), però, in questo caso, "Strong World" è praticamente la storia del personaggio nel presente! In questo caso non sarebbe meglio tenerla, eventualmente aggiungendo che le cose scritte non sono canoniche (come fanno nella wiki inglese)? Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 21:27, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Scusa se si sta parlando di Shiki, allora mi sembra logico mettere la storia di stong world anche se strong world sarebbe filler, dato che ne è il protagonista. Presumo che il motivo per cui non mettiamo le storie filler (e non lo facevano neanche di là) era che non erano rilevanti (ed era una rottura metterle). Per shiki lo sono invece. ok dimmi quali pagine devono essere cambiate totalmente Blackman99 (discussioni) 10:41, lug 10, 2013 (UTC) le paggine che vorrei cambiare sono quelle di Chinjao, Vergo e Fujitora. nn si potrebbe copiare la pagina in inglese e poi tradurla? Blackman99 (discussioni) 11:54, lug 10, 2013 (UTC) ho modificato Morgan vedi se va bene Blackman99 (discussioni) 12:44, lug 10, 2013 (UTC) la storia la so bene fino alla fine di marineford Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 16:45, lug 10, 2013 (UTC) scusa cercavo di prendere la medeglia. ora ho caricato un immagine di aokiji che poi ho messo in una pagina perchè quella precedente mi sembrava un po' vecchia. riguardo alla pagina di morgan non so che mettere in più visto che ho tradotto quella in inglese e ripeteva sempre le stesse cose Blackman99 (discussioni) 23:02, lug 10, 2013 (UTC) ho tradotto tutto quello che c'era, penso che la pagina di morgan ora sia completa Blackman99 (discussioni) 15:21, lug 11, 2013 (UTC) non so cosa fare.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 19:06, lug 11, 2013 (UTC) Sezioni filler Per quanto riguarda le sezioni filler, per evitare problemi come con Shiki, decidiamo un attimo un criterio. Penso che adesso non le mettiamo perchè 1. non sono rilevanti per al storia dei personaggi e 2. è una perdita di tempo. Personalmente non sono contrario ad aggiungerlo, ma siccome è una perdita di tempo attualmente, preferirei evitare quindi facciamo che le aggiungiamo solo se riteniamo che sia rilevanti in qualche maniera per la storia dei protagonisti. Non so cmq se ci saranno altri casi come shiki. Ti va bene? d'accordo, non c'è problema.Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 07:53, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) ah scusa non lo sapevo Blackman99 (discussioni) 09:38, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) Ciao. Grazie del benvenuto. So quasi tutto su One Piece visto ch è uno dei miei manga preferiti, sono alla pari con il manga in Giappone, capitolo 714, saga di Dressrosa. Saluti. XLadyTrekx (discussioni) 10:08, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) Non mi considero un genio in inglese ma la lingua la so un po. XLadyTrekx (discussioni) 10:19, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) Per le sezioni filler, no, non intendevo aggiungerle ai personaggi canonici perchè non sono importanti cmq... o meglio lo ritengo una perdita di tempo attualmente. La mia proposta era di aggiungerle ai personaggi di cui sono rilevanti, ma mi redndo conto che a parte i personaggi di strong world non credo esistano altri casi del genere, per cui il problema non sussiste. Ah ok, sapevo che c'era qualche errore infatti ho scritto che andava controllato... non pensavo ce ne fossero così tanti. Oneace dovrebbe averne corretti la maggior parte. Ci sono solo le frasi un po' complicate e con alcuni errori. Andrebbero riformulate meglio. In effetti se mi accorgevo che ce ne erano così tanti non lo toglievo dalle bozze... a lettura veloce la struttura sembrava ok. Di Vergo me ne occupo domani che sono completamente libero, adesso apro le pagine di Hajrudin e di Toro combattente che essendo stati sconfitti nel colosseo sono ormai completi, mentre domani come già detto traduco interamente Vergo se ci riesco... a parte ciò che farai tu oggi naturalmente. E grazie mille per i complimenti, già che ci sono ti avviso subito che da mercoledì ho il secondo lavoro quindi non stupirti se aggiornerò molto lentamente nei giorni settimanali. PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:22, 12 lug, 2013 (UTC) Ho tradotto tutto ciò che mancava di Vergo, e avrei anche una domanda: nella pagina di Erbaf non andrebbe aggiunto anche Hajrudin visto che è stato confermato che proviene da qui? PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:36, 13 lug, 2013 (UTC) ciao Purtroppo ultimamente ho pochissimo tempo a disposizione, non so se riuscirò a farle, forse nel week end ma non ne sono sicuro, mi spiace molto >.<. PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:09, 14 lug, 2013 (UTC) Scusa per l'errore. Comunque il file va inserito nelle pagine di Rufy e Law. Oneace (discussioni) 16:34, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) Ma certo, con molto piacere! Grazie, per aiutarmi nonostante sia una frana.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:06, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) lo penso perchè continuo a sbagliare, a farmi riprendere e a fare stupide proposte. ora comincio.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:24, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) Scusa ma come si fa a cambiare il nome di un immagine, dato che ho sbagliato a scriverlo. Oneace (discussioni) 17:51, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) Io pensavo che nei profili scrivessimo "seconda parte" o qualcosa del genere... poi ho sempre corretto timeskip in "salto temporale" o "due anni dopo" o simili... non pensavo che tu volessi lasciare "timeskip", visto che è un termine inglese. Non penso che siamo tenuti a uniformare il nome della sezione nelle varie pagine... secondo me però va tradotta, tu invece vuoi lasciarla così? Al massimo dobbiamo uniformare l'espressione usata nei profili. Dicevo che non serve uniformare il nome della sezione della storia, perchè spesso usiamo titoli descrittivi non il nome delle saghe (io preferisco usare titoli ad hoc, piuttosto che il nome delle saghe, mi sembra più bello e originale) per cui non c'è un reale termine di riferimento (ad esempio, per Rufy potremmo chiamrlo "due anni di allenamento" e per un altro personaggio "salto temporale" ecc.). Per il termine usato nel profilo, mi ricordo una discussione simile e mi sembrava avessimo concordato di usare "seconda parte". Il problema del profilo è che espressioni troppo lunghe non ci stanno "strette", per cui se non ti piace "seconda parte" allora mi va bene lasciare timeskip essendo più corto. D'accordo hai ragione e non sbagliero più. Comunque sulla wiki ho notato un'altra immagine col simbolo di Italia 1, e poi sulla wiki inglese la pagina di Brook/Storia ha molte più immagini. Oneace (discussioni) 18:22, lug 17, 2013 (UTC) L'immagine Nami e Usop contro pirati.jpg, pubblicata in Nami/Storia. Oneace (discussioni) 07:39, lug 18, 2013 (UTC) Fino a domenica prossima sarò impegnato causa problemi lavorativi, quindi aggiornerò le pagine dell'ultimo Capitolo quel giorno, per fortuna settimana prossima il Capitolo non c'è così posso fare tutto con calma ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:49, 19 lug, 2013 (UTC) ? Salve Meganoide, per fonte cosa intendi? La Gif l'ho creata io prendendo le immagini dall'anime, nel caso che dovrei fare per fa si che l'immagine possa essere vista su questo sito e conseguentemente sulla pagina di Ace? Teach Ciao, ho prposto a PGV 2 di mettere a posto Marshall D. Teach in tempo per il suo compleanno il 3 agosto... te ti andrebbe? Potremmo lavorare tutti e tre insieme e dividerci il lavoro. Ok... magari ci lavoro con calma ad agosto. Sezioni Avevo modificato tempo fa le sezioni in modo tale che non vengano "tagliate" dalle immagini sulla sinistra. Questo perchè secondo me è bruttissimo vedere il titolo della sezione sulla sinistra e perchè in oasis la pagina è molto stretta, in più se ci fossere anche delle immagini sulla sinistra viene uno schifo. Però siccome monobook è molto più largo, magari lì non è il caso... dimmi te come preferisci. Ok, se trovi altri problemi grafici dimmelo pure. ciao Ho sostituito l'immagine di profilo di Run con una tratta dall'anime, quindi quella del manga va cancellata. Oneace (discussioni) 12:04, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Ho anche sostituito l'immagine di Yarisugi con una dell'anime, però oltre a cancellare quella del manga devi correggere il nome dell'immagine. Per sbaglio ho scritto "Yarisuji" invece di "Yarisugi", scusa ma starò più attento. Un'altra cosa, da dove si prendono i caratteri giapponesi? Oneace (discussioni) 15:21, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Meganoide! Per quanto riguarda la pagina di Bobby Funk, ti volevo comunicare che l'ho scritta completamente da solo, senza supporto di altri siti; sarà perchè le informazioni su questo personaggio attualmente sono poche e, quindi, non si può parere molto originali nel scrivere le info. Sono rimasto molto sconcertato per questo, quindi ti prego di credermi che non ho copiato (ci ho messo circa 2 ore a fare per bene quella pagina). Ci risentiamo, a presto ;) Funky 99 (discussioni) 17:54, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh pardon, mi ero dimenticato della tua domanda. Anche se non sono un genio in lingue conosco abbastanza bene l'inglese, quindi se per te va bene puoi postarmi la pagina. PS: non riesco a caricare le immagine, quindi se non ci riesco quando scrivo gli articoli, mi può dare una mano qualcun altro? il fatto che tu mi creda o no è una stupidaggine, alla fine tu non sei rimasto ore a scivere una pagina per poi sentirti dire che hai copiato, ci avrai messo 2 secondi a cancellare il mio lavoro. anche se non ho copiato hai fatto bene a cancellare la pagina, perchè la gente potrebbe credere che in questo sito copiamo spudoratamente, quindi indirettamente sarebbe copa mia. Non capisco perchè non mi vuoi credere, fattela da solo la tua bella traduzione Contattami Ciao vorrei parlare con voi amministratori per chiedere una cosa, ma non so come contattarvi in privato.Ti assicuro che non si tratta di una eprdita di tempo, puoi cortesemente contattarmi a 19vincent88@gmail.com Grazie e spero a presto Gatsu88 (discussioni) 17:32, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok scusa non sono molto pratico del mezzo. Io faccio parte di un gruppo che da un paio d'anni lavora a un'enciclopedia su one piece. Siamo collegati a un team di traduzione e a un canale yt. Vorremmo valutare la possibilità di una collaborazione. Gatsu88 (discussioni) 17:46, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Ilnostro lavoro al momento non è pubblico e stiamo appunto valutando la possiiblità di appoggiarci a un progetto già avviato per non inserirci da zero in un campo con già troppi "concorrenti" e velocizzare appunto la pubblicazione del nostro lavoro. Siamo un team di circa una 50ina di membri, suddivisi in diversi campi (personaggi, ambientazione, etc...). Usiamo come punto di aggregazione FB e nasciamo come membri di una pagina su OP con oltre 10mila iscritti e come ti ho detto nel nsotro giro c'è anche un team di traduttori e un canale YT con 600 erotti iscritti in pochi mesi. Gatsu88 (discussioni) 17:57, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Scusa, possiamo spostare la discussione qui? Così evitiamo una discussione confusa a tre :) allora con l'inglese sono a livello di scuole superiori...frequento un liceo.....bellamy97 ciao, scusa per le grandi cazzate che ho detto. scusami molto sono stato una stupido. spero che accetterai la mie scuse. potresti togliere il blocco cosi posso ricominciare a modificare le pagine? non vorrei perdere una settimana per delle cazzate che ho fatto Blackman99 (discussioni) 18:59, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) come vuoi, aspetterò. almeno hai accettato le mie scuse o sei ancora arrabbiato? Blackman99 (discussioni) 19:05, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) non credo che riuscirei a tradurre beneGiovanni the non brave (discussioni) 18:03, lug 25, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo a Gatsu, non penso sia il caso di pressarlo... se son rose fioriranno! Lasciamoli il tempo che vogliono, se vogliono continuare la discussione la continuiamo, altrimenti noi abbiamo il nostro da fare. Onestamente ci ho pensato dopo che poteva essere in buona fede... cmq è un anonimo, probabilmente il suo IP sarà già cambiato, ma sei libero di togliere il blocco per quanto mi riguarda. Per la categoria pensavo che ci fosse già, visto che non c'è allora sono d'accordo nel crearla. Anzi io ne farei due separate: Okama e Newkama. Perchè gli "Okama" sono i "travestiti" che però hanno un sesso definito, come Bentham, mentre Newkama la userei al posto del sesso (maschi/femmine) perchè sono "transgender". Che dici? Per me va bene mettere Okama e Newkama nella stesso articolo, ciò però non implica secondo me usare solo una categoria. Cmq in tanto iniziamo con creare quella, poi valuteremo se separare le categorie o meno. Come ti ho detto, mi va bene fare come la wiki inglese: pagina e categoria "okama" con newkama come sezione della pagina. Se in futuro troverò una soluzione migliore te la proporrò. Scusa se non ti ho risposto ma sono stato assente in questi giorni. Avrei potuto occuparmi della pagina dei Funk ma l'ha gia fatto PGV 2. Oneace (discussioni) 19:16, lug 27, 2013 (UTC) Non ho nulla contro PGV 2, anzi devo dire che è davvero molto bravo. Inoltre ho sostituito il file Sanji vs Vergo.png con uno tratto dall'anime: Sanji vs Vergo.jpg, quindi devi eliminare quello vecchio. A presto ciao. Oneace (discussioni) 07:43, lug 29, 2013 (UTC) :L'ho convertito in png e caricato nel vecchio file. si, ci sono. cosa devo fare? Ciao Meganoide, scusa se ti disturbo ma volevo farti una domanda, quando escono gli episodi giapponesi le immagini del manga vanno sostituite con quelle dell'anime oppure si lasciano quelle del manga? PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:03, lug 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Califa Può darsi che tra qualche giorno mi metta al lavoro su quell'articolo (sempre che nel frattempo non sia già stato terminato da qualche altro utente), ma per il momento non credo che sarà tra le mie priorità. Intanto, il mio traffico dati con la chiavetta è praticamente terminato, quindi devo centellinare le connessioni, e poi in queste settimane sono anche un po' preso da un progetto personale di realizzazione di una mia serie a fumetti, pertanto i miei contributi alle wiki in generale saranno un po' scarni. Ad ogni modo, non smetterò di contribuire ed eventualmente contatterò te o Leviathan per i miei prossimi restauri "importanti". Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 18:39, lug 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Fatti correnti Se è vero che non viene più trasmesso, lo toglierei. Essendo repliche, non ha senso lasciare l'ultimo episodio trasmesso secondo me. Ok, grazie dell'avviso, allora c'è da caricare l'immagine della pagina di Shinokuni dove gli sgherri di Caesar finiscono pietrificati. Stasera o durante la settimana unisco le pagine di Abdullah e Jeet dato che dicono le stesse identiche cose ad eccezione dell'aspetto fisico. PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:59, lug 30, 2013 (UTC) Shiki è ancora da finire? Mi sembrava a posto... cmq volevo lavorarci io in questi giorni... mi va bene farlo anche da solo, se non è un problema. Voi occupatevi pure di Califa. perchè mi hai bloccato? conosco l' inglese ad un livello di 4 liceo, conosco fino a dressrosa di one piece Ok per Jean Ango, ma riguardo a Diamante è giusto lasciare l'Ambizione del re perché lui parla di Haoshoku Haki, che è appunto l'Haki del Re ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:36, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) : Effettivamente è meglio così. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:46, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) In altre parole è meglio aspettare l'uscita del volume in Italia, ok allora farò così anche per le prossime risate nel caso. PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:59, ago 2, 2013 (UTC) No e di solito vado in fumetteria dove studio, qui a casa mia non so se ci sono fumetterie nelle vicinanze per cui temo che lo comprerò a settembre... x me Marshall D. Teach, si può togliere dalle bozze, controlla eventuali distrazioni che probabilmente ho fatto qua e là. Temo che su califa ci lavorerò domani allora... ora che pagina faccio?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:25, ago 2, 2013 (UTC) (conflitto di edizione) Non ne vedo il motivo, che vuol dire che è banale? è una caratteristica, e siccome è una caratteristica ricorrente per tutti i personaggi mi sembra logico descriverla. Che una cosa sia "banale" è soggettivo poi, uno allora può pensare che l'aspetto fisico sia banale perché può guardarsi un'immagine. Per le introduzioni certo che viene ripetuto tutto dopo, ma anche se scrivi una riga quelle informazioni vengono ripetute. Secondo me l'introduzione dove riassumere in poche righe chi è il personaggio, cosa fa e per cosa è famoso, tipo come viene fatto per gli articoli in vetrina. Se ci pensi scrivere "teach è un pirata capitano della sua ciurma" è ancora più inutile di scrivere delle cose ripetute dopo. Link Ho capito che non ti piacciono troppi link, ma mi sembrava che avevamo concordato che mettevamo i collegamenti ai soggetti di una sezione e evitavamo ripetizioni dentro la sezione. Poi certo anche nell'articolo uno deve usare il buon senso e non mettere 50 volte lo stesso collegamento, ma nei casi di articoli molto lunghi non significa che non si può mettere un collegamento più volte, perchè ce ne è già uno 4 sezioni prima... uno non è detto che legga tutto l'articolo. Nel caso di Coda, come ho detto, se facciamo una sezione sui familiari è solo logico mettere un link ad essi. Che vuol dire che ce n'è già uno due sezioni prima? Lì si parla di loro. Poi il fatto che mettere due link vicini sia "brutto" è un tuo gusto personale, che non discuto (anzi condivido, nell'evitare "elenchi" di link inutili in sezioni come la storia), ma non ci vedo assolutamente niente di "brutto" in due link vicini. Siamo su internet, tutti i siti sono PIENI di link, e i collegamenti sono la base della navigazione. Cambiando discorso, non sono riuscito rinominare l'immagine di Coda, tu ci riesci? Per l'immagini, anche io non vedo problema nel lasciarla così, però volgio capire perchè non posso spostarla... è probabilmente un bug. Non capisco perchè associ il "mettere" link con "dare la pappa pronta". Io ad esempio non uso quasi mai la ricerca, e penso anche che un lettore usi la ricerca magari la prima volta, ma poi navighi seguendo i link, per curiosità, non perchè cerca qualcosa. Mentre legge qualcosa di interessante e ci clicca, mica perchè era interessato a quello dall'inizio. È il motivo per cui si fanno i template di navigazione ad esempio, se non tieni il lettore sul sito quello semplicemente lo chiude. Per questo insisto con il non rimuovere i link per principio. Non so neanche che siti visiti te, perchè tutti i siti che vedo io sono pieni zeppi di link: blog, pagine di google, siti di aziende, giornali online e Wikipedia. C'è un motivo per cui lo fanno tutti. Se non ti piacciono i link, posso darti un CSS che te le fa apparire come testo normale. Ho sostituito il file "Teach incoraggia Rufy.png" con uno tratto dall'anime, "Teach incoraggia Rufy.jpg", quindi devi eliminare quello vecchio. Inoltre ho anche sostituito il file in cui i pirati di BN uccidono Newgate, con uno dell'anime gia presente sulla wiki. Però nelle pagine di pirati di Barbanera e Jesus Burgess l'immagine ha un nome diverso dalle altre pagine in cui appare, quindi dovresti uniformare il nome. Oneace (discussioni) 09:31, ago 6, 2013 (UTC) :Li ho caricati sui vecchi file. Secondo me però sono meglio le versioni originali. :P.S.: in futuro dovremmo stare più attenti a verificare che le immagini che carichiamo non siano già presenti da qualche parte... c'erano 3 file di barbabianca che moriva, poverino! Volevo dirti, che se vuoi "sbirciare" in contenuti cancellati, non c'è bisogno di ripristinarli: quando sei nella pagina di ripristino, esempio qui, basta che clicchi sulla data della versione che vuoi "sbirciare", nel caso dei file per vedere l'immagine stessa devi cliccare nella data della cronologia del file (l'altra è per la pagina). Te lo dico semplicemente perchè così fai prima, non per altro! Poi quell'utente l'ho bannato indefinitamente... non se se volevi dargli una scadenza, fammi sapere, ma controllando i contributi globali ha fatto così su altre wiki: cercava "amicizie" per la sua wiki e faceva piccole vandalizzazioni. Diciamo che più che un vandalo globale era un idiota globale... Che ne dici di lavorare prossimamente a Blik Wapol? Visto come va la storia non vorrei che ci fosse lui dietro ai giocattoli... in questo caso ci saremmo portati avanti. Come non detto, rileggendo il capitolo mi sono reso conto che le probabilità che il famoso personaggio che trasforma le persone in giocattoli sia Wapol scendono drasticamente... semplicemente perchè quel personaggio è a Dressrosa da ben 10 anni. Per cui la pagina di Wapol non ha tutta sta priorità. Ci darò un'occhiata stasera. La pagina dei giocattoli la creo settimana prossima o domenica, riguardo a Dressrosa sembra strano ma controllando la pagina inglese è praticamente già tutto aggiornato nonostante le apparenze, quindi teoricamente non andrebbe aggiustato nulla ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:02, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) Diciamo entrambi... domani lo faccio io per le pagine che non ce l'hanno ancora. Non serve insistere con gatsu88, se vedi da Speciale:Utenti, non si collega dal 28 luglio. Poi gli abbiamo già lasciato un messaggio, se vogliono risponderci ci rispondono, altrimenti amen. Visto che delle razze manca solo quella dei Braccialunghe la farei ben volentieri. Quindi potresti incollare la pagina? Oneace (discussioni) 12:56, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: discussione template Guarda che anche io vorrei levarle quelle pagine richieste, il problema è che non so chi le richiede! Se mi trovi il link vedo cosa posso fare... ad esempio, vedo che le pagine della baroque works "richiedono" la discussione del template di navigazione, ma se vai sia sulle pagine che nel template, non troverai mai il link a quella discussione! sei ancora qua a modificare questa wiki??? no, ti ricordi chi sono? 217.203.177.72 13:22, ago 13, 2013 (UTC) come hai fatto a indovinare che sono tua nonna???217.203.177.72 13:28, ago 13, 2013 (UTC) so cambiare ip nn ricordi comunque ricomincia l attivita del avw Rogue town Onestamente preferirei che i personaggi filler (e non, intendo quei personaggi che fanno più dei camei che comparse) compaiano da qualche parte per dargli un po' di visibilità. Questo vale per template galleria e/o template di navigazione. Altrimenti rischiamo di avere pagine orfane (ecco, una cosa che si dovrebbe fare dopo che si è creata una pagina è aggiungere i link a quella pagina in articoli correlati). Visto che Rogue Town è una di quelle isole "turistiche", magari si potrebbe fare come abbiamo fatto con Jaya e indicare i visitatori invece? Altrimenti quei personaggi secondari non li trova nessuno. Template Ho creato la prima bozza del template , devo vedere se c'è tutto o manca qualcosa. Non ho capito cosa devo fare con il bot... per aggiungere quel template il bot non è che sia il meglio. Ho notato su wikipedia anche che la Columbia Music Entertainment ha cambiato nome, l'ho corretta in We Are! e quando aggiorni le altre canzone ricordatelo di cambiarla se la vedi. * Per il bot, ok, immaginavo fosse quello ma non mi era chiaro. Aggiungero il compito alla lista di cose da fare, ma non pianifico di farlo subito perchè devo controllare tutta la wiki! * Per il template canzone, non sono d'accordo nel rimuovere i romaji. Quello che dici te ha senso, ma se ci pensi sarebbe come dire che rimuoviamo i romaji da tutti i nomi che si pronunciano come li scriviamo noi. Senza contare che sarebbe l'unico posto in tutta la wiki dove i kanji non avrebbero la pronuncia, il che mi sembra troppo strano. Il fatto che la pronuncia sia uguale è solo una coincidenza, poi temo anche che molte pronuncie siano uguali a quello che scriviamo perchè non le scrivono gente che se ne capisce, se ti ricordi anche parole che in teoria si dovrebbero pronunciare uguali (o inglese) non lo sono (Island -> Airando), così come in teoria anche le parole inglese si possono scrivere in kanji. Per il nome del template, ha senso come dici te chiamarlo "Profilo canzone", però per motivi a me ignoti ho iniziato a chiamare "Profili" solo quei template basati su , mentre per gli altri li chiamo senza profilo (Episodio, capitolo, saga...) anche perchè mi suona un po' male chiamare "Profilo episodio". Forse perchè chiamare quei template "Personaggio", "Ciurma"... non mi convinceva. Quindi, per quanto strana, vorrei continuare ad utilizzare questa convenzione, usare profilo per "cose di One Piece" e non usarlo per il resto. * Per le schede ok. * Non ho capito perchè me lo chiedi... vuoi controllare sui volumi originali? Se riguarda solo sapere se viene citato il mare, non si può controllare online? * Allora riaggiungerò i romaji. Per la rinominzaione del template, dipenderà se ne avrò voglia o no... * Ti correggo: la carta stampata da star comics mente eccome! Per la questione romaji, ecco un esempio , da Wikipedia. In teoria anche nomi inglese avrebbero la loro scrittura in kanji e conseguente pronuncia. Ciao, ho notato che hai aggiunto ai pirati di Cappello di paglia le varie sezioni (introduzione, aspetto, carattere ecc.), quindi che ne diresti di restaurare uno dei protagonisti? Potremmo farlo in quattro: io, te, Leviathan 89 e PGV 2, cosa ne pensi? So che stai finendo di tradurre il CP9, quindi se vuoi domani potrei aiutarti. In questo periodo sto creando i personaggi del template Water Seven e Pirati di Barbabianca, ma credo sia meglio sospendre questo lavoro per il momento e occuparci dei personaggi più importanti. Che ne dici? Oneace (discussioni) 19:08, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) Scusa ma perchè hai tolto il template bozza dai template "top" e lo hai messo in ogni singola pagina? è bruttissimo!